Deathbringer
Deathbringer Goshnar, Necromant King and head of the Brotherhood of bones, once owned a pet dragon by the name of Fearbringer. It is said that the Brotherhood found the dragon while on a tomb raid in Ankrahmun. While Goshnar's minions looted the tomb, they were attacked by a particularly ferocious dragon lord that had somehow found it's way into the underground crypts. The creature, frenzied by the cursed air of the tomb, brought down several of Goshnar's men before the Necromant King brought the beast down with a blast of dark magic. Goshnar did not finish the dragon, however. Impessed by its furious temperament, the evil Necromancer decided to keep the dragon as a pet. With a powerful convince creature spell, he brought the dragon under his command, and the Brotherhood headed back to Drefia. Goshnar named the dragon Fearbringer, and shared a portion of his dark power with it, making the already strong monster into a pure killing machine. Fearbringer was ready for battle. The Nightmare Knights, the Brotherhood's mortal enemies, had been gaining ground in their war against the Brotherhood. Fearbringer, however, tipped the scales back in the Brotherhood's favor. The dragon had a vicious streak a mile wide and Goshnar used this to full advantage. Many brave Nightmare Knights were slaughtered by the incensed dragon lord, and the dark power that Goshnar had given it made the monster seemingly indestructible. The Nightmare knights needed a miracle. Thankfully, they found one. The warlord sword had been lost at the bottom of a well for many years, but its rediscovery restored hope into the hearts of the Knights, and they surged forward for one last battle at the great bridge of Kazordoon. Deathbringer was, at long last, brought down, the warlord sword's powerful energy cutting a swathe through the foul black magic that surrounded the dragon. Fearbringer's head was sliced off it's neck and the dragon toppled over to the sound of cheering Knights. The dragon's body was burned to nothingness, but the Nightmare Knights kept the head as a memento of that great victory. Fearbringer's reign of teeror should have ended threre. But alas, it was not to be... Five months later, on a dark, moonless night, a group of elite assassins broke into Knightwatch tower, and stole Fearbringer’s head. They took the head deep underground, to an old forgotten altar below the Ghostlands. As they arrived, Goshnar and his minions loomed out of the shadows, ready to begin the sinister ritual—a ritual that would create the most terrifying undead monster imaginable. Using bones that had been acquired from all over Tibia, the Brotherhood assembled an immense skeletal dragon, enchanted with such dark power that many of Goshnar’s men suffered violent fits while assembling the creature. The Necromant King himself seemed unfazed as he chanted the soul binding words to bring life to the dragon, now renamed Deathbringer. As the ritual reached its height, the Brotherhood placed the desiccated skull of Fearbringer onto the nightmare’s neck, and with a shriek, Deathbringer was born! However, the monstrous dragon was never unleashed. Goshnar died soon after creating Deathbringer, and it is said that binding such a terrible monster drained his magic power and weakened him. Fearful that, without Goshnar to control the beast, it would run amok and destroy them; the Brotherhood dismantled the dragon, dumped the bones in a series of chests, and buried them below the plains of havoc. They say the bones are still there to this day waiting for the next Necromant king to rise and wake them from their slumber… As told by Calamari, knight of Empera